


BokuAka Coffee Shop AU

by ExQuEeZe_mE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExQuEeZe_mE/pseuds/ExQuEeZe_mE
Summary: Uh... hi. This is my first story on here, please don't kill me. But this is posted on Wattpad under the same username. Please read it?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 40





	BokuAka Coffee Shop AU

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... hi. This is my first story on here, please don't kill me. But this is posted on Wattpad under the same username. Please read it?

Walking into the quiet place, Bokuto saw him. The love of his life. Or at least, future love of his life (he's getting there). The moment he saw him, he froze. Raven hair as black as the night. Sharp, steel blue eyes that emanated kindness. A grimacing mouth that Bokuto was sure would look beautiful if he just smiled. And he wanted to be the one who elicited that smile. He felt his heart stop. Bokuto was not a shy person, in general. He was actually pretty outgoing. But at that moment, he felt as shy as shy can be. He waltzed up to the counter, trying to hide his ever-growing blush adorning his features. He decided it was best to play it cool.  
"Hey hey hey, are you my sOWLmate?!" Shit, that sounded cheesy. And do you know the worst part? He was here with his best friend. The best friend who recommended this place. The best friend with a boyfriend that worked here. And his best friend was the type to tease. The moment those words left Bokuto's mouth, his friend pounced.  
"What he means to say is I'll have an Americano with extra sugar and he wants a low-fat extra milk latte with a side of your number." His best friend, Kuroo, jumped in. Was he gonna hear about this later.  
"Will that be all?" The cashier, seemingly unfazed, asked. It seemed like this happened every day. Why wouldn't it? This man was the epitome of beauty! Anyone who didn't think that was probably blind. Bokuto was still tongue-tied, so Kuroo jumped in.  
"Yes, it is."  
"Your total will be $5.60." Kuroo handed him the money and waited, while Bokuto sulked. He messed up. He messed up REAL bad. This has never happened before. He's gotten crushes before and he never acted like this! If anything, the other person acted all tongue-tied and asked HIM out, not the other way around! So Bokuto sulked. When they got their coffee, Kuroo had to drag him out because he was staring. Taking a sip of his coffee, (well, could you even call what he is drinking coffee?) he moped, not taking notice to the numbers scrawled across his cup in neat handwriting.  
"Uh, hey Bro?"  
"Yeah Kuroo? Can't you see I'm sulking?"  
"Look at your cup." And he did. And what he saw amazed him. His number. That man's number! This, ladies and gents, had to be the highlight of his day.

Days passed, and Bokuto went to that specific coffee shop whenever he wanted any coffee. And it was convenient because it was just by Bokuto's workplace. Talk about a lucky break! He found out his name was Akaashi, and he thought that the name suited him. A pretty name for a pretty man. They talked over text, but Bokuto never had the courage to ask him to hang out. So they hung out at the coffee shop. Akaashi even remembered Bokuto's favorite and the moment he walked in, the coffee was ready for him. He also happened to memorize when Akaashi was working and visited frequently during those times. (He swears he isn't a creep! It was a complete accident that he just so happened to "stumble upon" the schedule for the shifts and took a picture!) Bokuto saw Akaashi often, but they didn't talk that much. But Bokuto was looking to change that. He was going to ask him out. Tomorrow. Maybe. But Akaashi would wait. Akaashi was used to waiting. He was used to being disappointed and he had given up at this point. But there was a part of him that had a glimmer of hope. A ray of light in the darkness. He would wait, no matter how long it took.  
"You know, you can ask him out too, right?" Akaashi heard a tired voice behind him sigh. Kenma. He looked up from his game console. "You know, I'm getting impatient FOR you." Akaashi just quietly nodded. Akaashi's game addicted friend was a nice person, really, but you wouldn't know it at first glance. The fact that he looked up from his game for Akaashi was touching. But he couldn't ask him out. He just couldn't. He was afraid. Afraid of rejection, and he knew Bokuto was too, so it was unfair that he was complaining about this, but... he couldn't bring himself to do it. Akaashi didn't have much self-confidence, despite being beautiful. He was called pretty all the time and people asked him out. But once they got to know him, they called him bland. They called him quiet. They called him shy. They said that he should smile more often. But he couldn't. So he was always left alone. Akaashi was very kind, sometimes too kind and it ended up being misleading. If you got to know him, he was a gentle soul. But on the outside, he looks cold. People called him unapproachable. So he would always wait. And wait. And wait for them to work up to courage. He would wait with his endless patience and kindness. He would wait in his little shell, for someone to break into it.

Bokuto was sure today was gonna be the day. He could do it. Just work up the courage. Say the words "Hey, you wanna hang out sometime?" And be done with it. Stop fearing the answer and jump into it. He could do this, and he would. But maybe it would be better to do this over text... But he was already here! He had to do this! He had to at least TRY! Because he wouldn't know if he didn't try. C'mon. Walk into that store. Move your feet. MOVE. And he did. In the opposite direction. But before he could take a single step, he heard a familiar voice he has grown to love.  
"Bokuto-San? What are you doing here?" And his heart stopped. Well, not literally, because he would die if it did, but... you get the point. He's right there. You can do it. Talk to him. Say something interesting! Bokuto stared at his hands, tripping over his words as he said this.  
"Hey, uh... I'm uh... I... gotta go to the bathroom! Yeah, that! And this was close to it and I decided I could drop by and say hi, so yeah! Hi! How are you doing? Is there a bathroom close by? I know there's a bathroom close by, who am I kidding? I have a pet toaster. Do you? I just remembered I need to feed it! I also left my cat on! I'm sorry I'm rambling, so I'll go now. To the bathroom! And feed my pet toaster. Cause that's where I was gonna go in the first place! So... bye?" Bokuto ran off before Akaashi had the time to say anything. But what the fuck was that? The BATHROOM?! A PET TOASTER?! Was that really the first excuse he could come up with? Whelp, Akaashi probably thought he was weird now. And he wouldn't be wrong. So after that debacle, Bokuto decided to consult the best person possible he could think of for love advice. For this, he would need to consult the love master. Kuroo. He was amazing at being cheesy and talking about feelings. So he would be perfect for this. Bokuto ran to their shared house and pounded on the door.  
"KUROO! HELP!! I MESSED UP!!!" Bokuto pounded on the door endlessly. He wasn't answering, and Bokuto was getting nervous for his best friend. Good thing he also lived here! He forgot that for a sec! Or at least in this case, not a good thing. What he saw next was a horrible sight that scarred him forever. Let's just say that Kuroo and Kenma were doing some, *inhale* inappropriate things. Bokuto quietly shut the door and freaked. Through the door, he could hear Kuroo yelling. Well, this was awkward. After they got the... situation sorted out and Kenma went home, Bokuto told him about his mistake. And the worst part was, this wasn't the first time he messed up! Multiple times, he went to the coffee shop only to mess up and run away. He was a complete mess and came up with excuses. Like going to the bathroom, forgetting to turn something off, feeding his pet toaster, these were all specific examples of what he did before! He was a mess. But Kuroo had an idea.  
"Ask him over text. That way, if you mess up, you can just delete the message! I'll even approve what you can send if you'd like?" For this, Bokuto would have to consult the text master. Kuroo. And do you know the strange part? Bokuto never thought of that. He forgot phones even existed! So he whipped out his phone and was about to text a "hi" before Kuroo stopped him.  
"That's too bland! Think of something saucy and romantic! Not just a regular old "hi"! That's boring!" So Bokuto tried again. "Hi there."  
"Try again."  
"Hey, hey, hey?"  
"Absolutely not."  
After a few tries, Kuroo's patience ran out. He snatched Bokuto's phone and wrote something unbelievably cheesy. As expected of the love and cheese master.

Bokuto  
hey there beautiful, how is the loveliest person alive doing?  
9:56 PM

When Akaashi saw this message, he freaked. Or at least freaked as much as Akaashi can freak. So he was about to send back an "I am doing alright." But was stopped by an annoyed Kenma.  
"Akaashi, that is way too cold. From what I have seen from Bokuto, he is a warm person. Do not shut him down so quickly." Kenma advised. Kuroo was rubbing off on him. You should be scared. We all should be. So instead, he was going to type an "I am doing fine. You?" But Kenma stole his phone and typed out a message.

Akaashi  
I don't know, how are you doing?  
9:56 PM

Bokuto saw this message. Bokuto saw this message and died. This did not sound like Akaashi, but he really wished it was. After all the pining he had done, he had REALLY hoped it was Akaashi. For this, he would have to consult the romance master. Kuroo.  
"Dude, you should ask him out! You've been flirting forever, and now is the perfect moment to ask him out! You know what? Here, let me do it." And before Bokuto could stop the living disaster that was Kuroo, he had typed up a response. A response that Bokuto loved and Akaashi almost cried at how cheesy it was.

Bokuto  
wanna go out for coffee sometime even though the coffee will never be as hot as u  
9:58 PM

Akaashi was stunned, to say the least. His waiting could finally come to an end. After waiting. And waiting. And waiting. It could finally happen.

*Flashback*

Akaashi had found a crush. But he knew that crush could and would never be reciprocated. But he confessed anyway. I know, terribly unlike him, seeing as he is always cool-headed. But he confessed. And he got rejected. It hurt. It hurt like hell. Sure, he was expecting it, but it didn't make it hurt any less. He didn't want to confess to anyone after that. He wanted to wait. And once, he did. There was a letter. A beautifully written letter. He thought it was from his crush, and it said to wait for him by the cherry tree. So he did. He waited. And waited. And waited. But no one came. He was stood up. But he tried again the next day. The next day, Akaashi waited out by the cherry tree again. This repeated a painful amount of times. Until he finally understood. On the 12th day of waiting, he was stood up once again and he finally sees why. The next day, he walks in and gets pushed by a group of people walking by, laughing, and talking about a... video. A video of him. Waiting. It went on for an hour-long. More than that, actually. It was a blog, and it went on for 12 days. It was live-streamed, him waiting at the cherry tree. He waited. And waited. And waited. Just to be disappointed. So Akaashi got used to being disappointed. Got used to being judged. Got used to waiting. Until he came.

*Flashback end*

Akaashi felt tears in his eyes. And before Kenma could intervene and steal his phone to respond in some stupid, cheesy way, he typed out a message that he hoped radiated the happiness he felt.

Akaashi  
Of course, Bokuto-San.  
9:58 PM

Ok, maybe it doesn't seem like a very happy message, but Bokuto knew him well enough to know that this was as happy as Akaashi could get. Just wait until he sees him drunk. Kenma saw this and smiled. Which was also rare. Which brings me to question why such cold people are living together, but whatever. Kenma draped himself over Akaashi to see the message. That made him so happy.  
"Good for you, Akaashi." He said and went back to playing his game. Akaashi continued to text Bokuto about little things like his pet toaster. Or his bladder issues. Akaashi laughed when he read these messages. His laugh was a beautiful sound that was rare and only Bokuto could draw it out of him like this. He forgot the last time he felt this satisfied and happy. They texted each other until they finally said their goodnights at the good old time of 1:04 AM.

The next morning, Akaashi woke up feeling energetic and refreshed despite falling asleep at 1:04 AM. But you might not be able to tell unless you are close to the guy. His facial expressions were slightly brighter if you looked closely. And leave it to Bokuto to figure out he's happy. He walked to work, and when he arrived he saw Bokuto waiting for him.   
"Hey hey hey, Beautiful. When's your break? We could go out for coffee then." But as Bokuto said this, it hit him. Akaashi WORKS at a coffee shop. Talk about stupid. But before Akaashi could respond, he quickly added, "It just occurred to me that you work at a coffee shop. Maybe we could grab lunch or dinner instead?" But as he said this, Akaashi did something Bokuto could never have expected him to do. He laughed. It was a beautiful sound, all tinkly like wind chimes, but genuine nonetheless.  
"I would love to eat dinner with you. I have a full shift today for the whole day and my shift ends at 9 PM. I'll see you then." Akaashi smiled warmly and Bokuto thought he just might melt. But he felt like he was forgetting something. Was he? If so, then what was it? His daily protein shake? No... His sandwich? No... Work? No... Wait a minute, work?! Oh shoot, he had work! Like, right now! Good thing he works nearby. His shift starts at 8:00 AM to 8:00 PM. Perfect. He had an hour before he would pick up Akaashi, so he had time to prepare. But it was already 7:57 and Bokuto had to sprint to get there on time. Good thing he was a fit boyo, so he had no problem getting there on time, and he barely broke a sweat. Barely. Since you already know Akaashi's job, you might as well know Bokuto's. Bokuto is a personal trainer at a gym. Yes, I know it fits him. Bokuto had a session scheduled for him at 8:05 AM, so he had to rush to get ready. Just know that the day felt extremely long for both of them whenever they remembered what waited for them at the end of their day. When Bokuto got off of work, he rushed to prepare. He needs to impress the pretty man and he wanted to do it in a fashionable way. First, he needed to flaunt his surprising wealth. He needed to find someplace fancy that was enough to impress him but not enough to make him uncomfortable. Next, he had to find some sort of gift. What would Akaashi like? Well, in their long, assorted texting session yesterday night, he found out Akaashi like photography and drawing. Either get him a camera or an art kit. For this, he needed to consult the gift master. Kuroo.  
"Hey hey hey bro! I need help. I need to pick out a gift for Akaashi and I'm debating between an art kit and a camera. Can you choose for me?"  
"Bro. Just get both." And Bokuto could swear that he could hear Kenma sleepily go "Who is it?" But Bokuto ignored it and picked up both the gifts. He was surprisingly wealthy because his job pays surprisingly well. He had money to spare, and what else was he going to spend his surprising wealth on? Now, he had to pick up Akaashi and bring him to the fancy restaurant. He waited outside the cafe for Akaashi to get off of work. Even though Bokuto might be rich, he didn't bring his car. He brought his bike. To show off his athletic prowess. Plus, the restaurant was pretty close, so he didn't have to bike that far. Once Akaashi got off of work, he saw the bike and Bokuto waiting with two boxes.  
"Hey hey hey, Kaashi! I didn't know what you wanted so I just bought both of them and was gonna give both of them to you. Or you could choose which one you want." He held up the two boxes and held them out to Akaashi. He could immediately tell what they were judging by their size and shape. He knew one of them was a camera, and the other an art kit, but he knew that a camera was probably very expensive. He didn't want to take too much from Bokuto. So he decided, of course, he would choose the art kit because he thought that they would be less expensive. Sure, he could see that it was a camera and tools, but he couldn't see the quality. And the price. So he chose the tools. And try to guess how much it cost. A little over $100. Like, holy shit Bokuto! $100? I get that you're aiming to impress, but seriously. Also, Akaashi just wants to add that the art kit was amazing and Akaashi was almost a little too afraid to use it. It contained kneaded erasers, brush pens, high-quality markers, anything an artist could DREAM of having! But the weird thing is that Bokuto planned this!  
"I know that you would probably feel uncomfortable if I got you something expensive, and I know how smart you are so you would probably be able to guess what they both are, so I got TWO very expensive things, so whatever you chose, I would still spend a lot of money. I know I'm so smart! Also, you can also have the camera! I have no use for it!" Akaashi was stunned. He was defeated. By Bokuto, no less.   
"Thank you, Bokuto-San. This means a lot." And he gave a smile that could make anything bend to his will. And that was what happened to Bokuto. He kinda lost more brain cells. So now he's in the negatives for the number of brain cells. But don't worry, he has Akaashi now. Akaashi got on his bike and they got their dinner. Can I just say that the date went well and they had fun. A lot of fun. But I find it hard to end it on this note, so I'm gonna tell you the adventures of what happened at their date. So, they went to a fancy restaurant, and fancy restaurants have wine. And wine is a type of alcohol. And alcohol can get you drunk. So that happened. And it was ridiculous. But Akaashi can't hold his liquor for his life, and after a few glasses of wine, he was drunk. And I don't just mean a little tipsy. I mean full-blown drunk. Stumbling around kind of drunk. So Bokuto had to bring Akaashi home early. You may not know, but AKaashi is astoundingly different when he is drunk. He's touchy-feely. He's ditzy. He will smile and laugh for ANYONE and that did not sit well with Bokuto.  
"Kaashi, I can't hug you right now. I'm driving." Bokuto tried to reason with a drunk Akaashi, but there is no way that you can reason with a drunk Akaashi. So his response was hilarious.  
"Bokutoooooooo. I want a hug. And a kiss. And a fuck, but that isn't mandatory. Is the sky blue? Or is it black? Oh, or is it GREEN? Bokuto. Bokuto. Bokuto. I want a cat. And a dog. And every animal that exists in this world. And I want to watch anime. Hug me. I want a hug. Bokuto. Bokuto. Hug." And this would continue for a few minutes until Bokuto finally parked the car and finally hugged him. I mean like, Bokuto enjoyed his hug, but he had to get this drunk idiot home. So he did. And once he did, AKaashi conked out IMMEDIATELY. But Bokuto worried. So he stayed over at Akaashi's house overnight and took care of him until the next morning. Before Akaashi conked out though, he said one thing, and one thing only. "You should have come to Shiratorizawa." and fell asleep. But not before he grabbed Bokuto's wrist and pulled him into a hug. Bokuto could have easily broken out of the hug, but he didn't want to. 1, it was warm. 2, AKAASHI WAS HUGGING HIM! But he was a panicked child, so the phoned the sleep master, Kuroo.  
"KUROO! HELP! AKAASHI'S DRUNK AND HE'S HUGGING ME AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Bokuto whisper-yelled into his phone, trying really hard not to wake Akaashi. But instead of giving advice, Kuroo got annoyed.  
"Bro, it's 2:00 AM. Just go to sleep. Deal with it in the morning." So he stayed like that and fell asleep. They both slept very well that night, basking in each other's warmth.

The next morning, Akaashi woke up, warm and snug. He looked around at his surroundings with a major hangover. Then, yesterday's events hit him like a truck. He was really embarrassed, but considerably more so when he saw Bokuto lying on his bed with him. He walked out to the living room and almost had a nervous breakdown. Kenma had come home last night and invited Kuroo, who was now sitting in the living room with him snickering about something on Kenma's phone. Akaashi didn't want to know what it was. When they heard Akaashi's door open, they looked at him with suggesting eyes. Kuroo was the first to talk.  
"So... how did your night together go? Did you have fun? We didn't want to interrupt you guys, but we took a few pictures." Kuroo snickered. Akaashi's poker face hardly ever slipped, but at that moment, it did. It may have just been due to the hangover, but he blushed and walked into the kitchen for some coffee. In the next few hours, Akaashi tried to calm himself by reading and drawing while waiting for Bokuto to wake up. But when he did, it was a sight to behold.  
"KAASHI?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WAIT, KUROO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ALSO THANKS FOR HANGING UP ON ME MAN! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Bokuto scanned the area for Akaashi and found him. But Akaashi was doing something Bokuto didn't know he could do. He was blushing and hiding his face.  
"Well, Bokuto-San, last night, you brought me home because I got drunk and I apologize for any trouble I caused you. I'm sor-" But Bokuto had different ideas.  
"Hey hey hey, Kaashi! I'm glad you're ok now! Last night was fun. I'm sorry for giving you wine. I didn't know that you couldn't hold your liquor. Sorry! But it was fun, so wanna do it again? I wanna see drunk Akaashi again!" Akaashi was not expecting that. He really wasn't. He expected Bokuto to blame it on him. But he didn't. So Akaashi smiled. And that smile almost made Bokuto forget what he was going to say. Almost.  
"Akaashi Keiji, will you make me the happiest man alive and be my boyfriend?" When Bokuto said that, it kind of sounded like he was proposing marriage. Akaashi almost cried. In fact, he did! Bokuto thought he did something wrong, so he was going to apologize for making him uncomfortable when he thought he started hearing things.  
"Yes..." Akaashi mumbled, looking at his feet. He then looked up st Bokuto straight in the eyes and yelled "YES!" Bokuto then proceeded to pick Akaashi up by the waist and twirl him around. No more waiting, for the time has finally come.

In the future  
We start out in a lavish dressing room, with a young man standing in the middle in a black suit with little gold streaks in them, slowly fading into his black suit. Bokuto felt sick. And excited. And overwhelmed. He couldn't do this. He was going to die. But thank goodness Kuroo stopped him.  
"Bro, if you don't want to marry him, then why did you propose?" Kuroo laughed. But when he saw Bokuto's face, he immediately stopped. Bokuto's face was ACTUALLY white, he looked like he was about to throw up, but he was smiling. Smiling like an idiot. A fool. But a happy fool. But let's all be honest with ourselves. Who wouldn't be happy marrying the prettiest man on Earth? Have you finally caught on? Bokuto was marrying the one and only, Akaashi Keiji, AKA, the love of Bokuto's life. But little did Bokuto know, Akaashi was going through similar symptoms, though more toned down.  
"Akaashi, I can tell you're freaking out. Calm down. Deep breaths. Smile. You look amazing." Akaashi's old roommate and best friend tried to comfort him, though definitely failing. Kenma had his console set aside (WOAH) and was rubbing comfortable circles in Akaashi's back. Akaashi was in a white suit with little silver streaks getting gradient at the end and fading into the white of his suit. Kenma was right, he did look stunning, but Akaashi had no self-confidence, therefore not believing him. But he had to calm down. For Bokuto-San's sake. He looked into the mirror and breathed out a sigh. Smile. Or at least he tried very hard to make it genuine. But it just came out as a grimace. He sighed.  
"Kenma, I don't know if I can do this." And Kenma mentally face-palmed Kenma check his watch. Alright, 30 minutes. 30 minutes to cheer up Akaashi and get him to genuinely smile, which was really hard for anyone who isn't Bokuto. But Kenma tried his best. Jokes that weren't really funny coming from him, silly faces, none of it was working! Until it occurred to Kenma.  
"Oh, hi Bokuto~" Kenma taunted. "How are you doing? Well let me just tell you, you're bride is FREA-" At this, Akaashi snapped to attention and attempted to grab the phone out of Kenma's hand.  
"Kenma! Let me see! I wanna see him! Let me talk to him! Also, don't tell him that!" Akaashi tackled Kenma and knocked him over causing the both of them to burst out laughing. And just like that, all of Akaashi's worries vanished. But the same could not be said for Bokuto.  
"What if he decides he doesn't want to marry me?"  
"Highly unlikely."  
"But what if?! He could leave me at the alter! What do I do?!"  
"Calm down. That's not going to happen." Kuroo reassured him time and time again, and it never worked. "Fine, if you don't believe me, then ask Kenma." For this, he needed to consult the blunt master. Kuroo. 'S boyfriend.  
"KENMA! IS AKAASHI ALRIGHT?! DOES HE STILL WANNA MARRY ME?!" Bokuto practically screamed into the phone. Scratch that, flat out screamed into the phone.  
"Oh, hi Bokuto~ How are you doing? Well let me just tell you, you're bride is frea-" But Bokuto didn't hear the end of that phrase because there was a crash, then the dial-out sound. Oh no. WHAT IF SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO AKAASHI?! HE COULDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN! And with that, he rushed out of the room, all previous worries forgotten. All that was on his mind was saving his fiancé-soon-to-be-husband. When he got to Akaashi's dressing room, he was astounded by the sight before him. Akaashi laughing with Kenma. Akaashi rarely laughed. It was hard for even Bokuto to get him to laugh. But that laugh, that laugh was pure joy and happiness. But the moment was short-lived because they heard the door open and looked up to see Bokuto standing in the doorway stunned. Kenma was the first to speak up.  
"BOKUTO! What are you doing here! You can't see Akaashi on the wedding day! That's bad luck, now get OUT!" Kenma practically screeched and pushed Bokuto out the door. Kuroo finally caught up to Bokuto, out of breath, and dragged him back to their dressing room.  
"What were you thinking you, idiot?! You saw Akaashi! Do you know that that's bad luck? You know what? It's ok. Kenma will figure it out. Right now, you are my main concern! How could you do that? Just how stupid are you?!" Kuroo scolded for the next half hour until the wedding.  
But behind the closed door of Akaashi's dressing room, things were happening. Very interesting things.  
"Shoot, he saw you. Now we're gonna have to change your outfit, and the only spare we have is this..." Kenma trailed off as an evil idea popped into his head, and Akaashi could tell the gears were turning in his head.  
"No. Kenma, no." But it was too late. 5 minutes later, Akaashi was forced into a white scalloped dress with a laced rim at the top, and let me just say, if Akaashi looked good in the suit, then he looked GODLY in the wedding dress. Everyone else thought so too, when he walked down the aisle, very uncomfortable with the stares directed toward him. But Bokuto was ecstatic. He looked at his soon-to-be-husband and almost cried. In fact, he did. Akaashi looked amazing. And he was all his. Forever.


End file.
